Pop and Pizza
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: College sophomore Naruto Uzumaki is put on a diet by his boyfriend and tutor, Sasuke Uchiha. Can he live without his ramen and Red Bull?


**Pop and Pizza**

_Beware of the Preachy Vegan instead of the Ghost!_

A SasuNaru Drabble

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **I hope you actually read those phrases I put under the titles of my fics. That seems a little out of line, but I feel that it goes with the story since well…you have to read it to get it. I'm currently vegetarian myself (6 months solid, yay!) after leaving my old ovo-lacto-pescatarian diet behind (I'll miss you, sushi and eggs!). I love all of my readers no matter what. If you're not a reader, no love for you. Poor you…lol.

**Pop and Pizza**

Naruto Uzumaki was in his second year of college already. He called himself lucky to have passed last semester since he paid Sakura do most of his homework for him. With that, he nearly flunked most of his finals. Cramming the night before saved him by a hair. This year, he listened to his boyfriend and decided to study hard and do his own work. This motivator, third-year Sasuke Uchiha, cared about Naruto enough to help him succeed. He even offered to be his algebra tutor.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's good looks were too distracting for Naruto to concentrate. His silky black hair, his deep dark eyes, his soft, kissable lips, and his perfectly toned biceps that threatened to burst through his shirt at any moment were all eye candy to Naruto.

But for now, instead of studying, Sasuke decided to focus on Naruto's diet, which mostly consisted of ramen, ramen, and…ramen. On top of that, to stay up late, Naruto drank litres of Mountain Dew and Red Bull. Sasuke didn't want his blonde's looks to get eaten up by acne and body fat, so he set up an intervention. He purged Naruto's room of all potato chips, candy bars, sodas, snack cakes, and of course, the most sacred staple of Naruto's diet—ramen. Sasuke didn't like to make Naruto cry, but it had to be done.

"I'll break up with you if you take away my ramen!"

Sasuke just kissed Naruto on the lips. "Don't be like that, dobe. I'll find you something better than ramen." Brown rice didn't settle well with Naruto, but because Sasuke satisfied him so well in bed (and in the backseat of his car), he dealt with it, and endured the exercise he had to do. He jogged with Sasuke every morning and lifted weights with him at the gym every other day. Eventually, he gained some muscle.

One Saturday afternoon, Naruto cleaned his dorm room and study for a test the rest of the weekend. Before he cracked open a book, he usually heated some food in the microwave. Since Sasuke told him not to even touch a pack of ramen noodles, he discovered veggie pizza. Sasuke said it wasn't the best substitute, but it was an improvement. He put two his microwave for a few minutes and opened his mini-fridge for some grapes. As he washed them off in the sink, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

It was Sasuke carrying a paper bag under his arm. "Hey dobe. What's up?"

"Just heating some pizza and getting in some studying. What's that you got there?"

Sasuke pulled things out of the bag and laid them on the counter. "Apples, some pistachios, pita chips, and…" he banged a cold six-pack of drinks on the counter. "club soda."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't call that stuff soda! It has no taste, but it tastes awful! Just call it fizz water."

Sasuke glanced at the drinks and said, "Oh wait, they're not club soda. I made a mistake and picked up the black-cherry sparkling water."

The blonde smiled back at his boyfriend. "You mistake makes my lucky day. I like black cherry." He put the grapes on a paper towel and set them next to the bag of pistachios. "You annoy the hell out of me, Sasuke. But I still love being your boyfriend." He plopped a grape in his mouth.

The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's slimmer waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. He bit the grape in half and playfully pecked at the juice splattered on Naruto's lips.

_Fifteen seconds._

Naruto fed Sasuke another grape, taking in more of his smooches.

_Ten seconds._

Then Sasuke sealed his lips against Naruto's in a deep, passionate kiss, letting their tongues swirl as they swept the remnants of the grapes from each other's mouths. As the final seconds wound down for the veggie pizza, the two rapidly began to lose their breaths.

_Five seconds._

_Four seconds._

_Three, two, one._

When the microwave went ding, they broke for air and severed the strand of drool they shared from their display of affection with a final pop kiss.

"You hungry, teme?" Naruto asked as he pulled the plate out of the microwave.

Sasuke cracked open a sparkling water and took a pizza from the plate. "Yeah dobe. Let's eat."


End file.
